Monsters University
Movie Details The movie premiered on June 21, 2013. It is a sequel (prequel) to Monsters Inc. because the movie is set ten years before Monsters Inc. In this film, it is based on Mike and Sulley's education. Tagline "Before they were incorporated, they had to be...educated." Synopsis Mike Wazowski goes to school and meets James P. Sullivan "Sulley". Plot Michael "Mike" Wazowski is a 6-year-old Frighton Elementary School student who is visiting Monsters Inc., a scaring company, applying to help Monstropolis with energy. While taking this field trip, the class meets Frank McCay, an employee on duty. He gives the students a couple tips about being a scarer, then tells them to watch him enter the human world. However, Frank fails to notice that Mike had sneaked into the room before he closed the door. At first what Mike saw and heard was Frank roaring, then a girl screaming. Eventually before Mike snuck into the room, one of the students sees him, and reports it to his teacher. Frank comes out of the room, and followed by Mike. With Frank figuring out what had happened, he scolds Mike, but eventually perks up and reassures him. The teacher then scolds him, but Mike is happy and states he wants to be a scarer when he grows up. The class leaves, and years later Mike is accepted into the prestigious Monsters University. Approximately thirteen years later, now a college freshman, Mike begins majoring in scaring.On his first day, Mike befriends the nerdy and shy Randall "Randy" Boggs, who desires to be popular and has difficulty controlling his camouflage power. While studying one night, Mike encounters an arrogant, playful, all-brawn, large blue monster named James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, who inadvertently breaks into Mike's room in order to hide Archie, the pig mascot of rival college, Fear Tech. After greeting each other, Archie steals Mike's hat and escapes. Mike and Sulley follow Archie outside where they have a struggle to capture him. When they do catch Archie, Sulley is invited to join Roar Omega Roar, the top fraternity on campus. Mike tries to join, but an argument with Sulley ignites a rivalry between the two. While the duo compete to see who is the better scarer, Dean Hardscrabble, the stern headmistress of the MU scaring program, tells the students their final exam for the semester will determine if they can continue in the scaring program. Eventually, Mike and Sulley's petty competition gets out of hand and causes Dean Hardscrabble to drop both of them from the program and Sulley to be kicked out of his fraternity. Unhappy in his new major, Mike decides to enter the Scare Games, a series of physical challenges that tests a monster's scaring ability, in hopes of proving he can be a good scarer. However, the competitors are teams from MU's fraternities and sororities. But hope arises when he joins Oozma Kappa, a fraternity of misfit monsters consisting of founder and mature student Don Carlton, nervous and shy Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, free-spirited and eccentric Art, and bickering siblings Terri and Terry Perry (who share the same body). Mike tries to enter Oozma Kappa into the scare games, but needs one more player. Mike reluctantly lets Sulley join the team and makes a deal with Dean Hardscrabble to re-admit their team to the scaring program if they win and that if they lose, he'll leave the university. Sulley doesn't think the team can succeed, but Mike offers to train the others to get them ready. Meanwhile, Randy becomes a member of RΩR and asks Mike to stop talking to him. Oozma Kappa unexpectedly advances through the first rounds of the Games. During a party at RΩR house, the RΩR pranks Oozma Kappa and humiliates them in front of the whole university. A secret visit to Monsters, Inc. lifts their spirits and Oozma Kappa makes it to the final round against RΩR. Even as the final round arrives, Sulley has a hard time believing Mike can be a good scarer. In the final round, he manipulates the equipment so that Mike can register a good score and allow Oozma Kappa to win the tournament. When Mike realizes this, he is heartbroken and decides to prove to everyone that he is capable of being a good scarer. So, he breaks into the door lab and uses a newly-crafted door to enter the human world at a summer camp, but his plan goes wrong and he fails to scare the kids. Back in the university, Sulley confesses to Dean Hardscrabble just as she is notified of the break-in. Realizing what happened, Sulley enters the door to look for Mike. After finding and reconciling with Mike, the pair attempt to return, but Dean Hardscrabble deactivates the door until the Child Detection Agency arrives, trapping them in the human world. Mike realizes that the only way to get back into the monster world is to generate enough scream energy to power the door from their side. Working together, Sulley and Mike scare the investigating adults, generating more than enough scream energy to return to the lab. Their actions prompt their expulsion from the university, but before they leave, Hardscrabble acknowledges that Sulley and Mike have surprised her and she wishes them luck. Mike and Sulley decide to take jobs at Monsters, Inc. in the company mailroom, and over time, work their way up until they become part of the scarer team, thus establishing the story for Monsters, Inc. Category:Movies